


Flesh and Blood and Dumb Feelings

by draaagon



Series: Flesh and Blood [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draaagon/pseuds/draaagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is pretty sure Jean is a vampire. It's not even because he's cool and mysterious, (he sure as hell isn't) but because of how much of a loser he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marco finds out and Jean is embarrassed as heck

**Author's Note:**

> This is another thing I wrote to cheer up a friend. It's shamelessly cute and there are literally no sad feelings here whatsoever. It's a silly vampire modern-AU fic. And I just can't help but make Jean a serious idiot.
> 
> The moral of the story is I only seem to finish stuff I write for my friends.
> 
> P.S. These were written on my tablet so typos and stuff might still be around if I didn't catch it.

Marco is pretty sure Jean is a vampire. It's not even because he's cool and mysterious, (he sure as hell isn't) but because of how much of a loser he is. When they hang out at the park at sunset, he's always wearing the dumbest shades ever. He must have about ten different aviator sunglasses, in fact Marco is surprised to hear Jean doesn't own any shutter shades ... I mean, no one could be that lame, right?

Another thing is animals don't like him. Dogs will bark at him the moment he walks by, or nip his heels if he gets too close. Jean always freaks out about this, even though it literally happens every time. Sometimes he tries to shoo them away or hiss at them like that'll scare them away. It never works, but it always makes Marco laugh.

It's actually kinda cute.

But on top of all that, on top of the abundance of neck kisses and the sometimes-odd sniffing and the insistence that they only hang out at night, its Jean's stupid shyness when they start to get hot and heavy that convinces Marco of the truth. Jean must be a vampire, or he's a creep and a very crappy liar. Chances are, he's all of these.

Well, maybe not a creep.

After a particularly involved makeout session, Marco decides to just ask. Arms twisting, lips meeting, tongues clashing-- Marco loves kissing Jean. He never lacks for motivation, even if it always seems to cut them off halfway, with Jean pulling back and making up a really lame excuse. Normally Marco let it slide-- they _are_ friends, after all. He trusts Jean, even if he _is_ an idiot.

"Marco, I...! I actually remembered I gotta go. To a thing." Jean scrambles up off the couch where he'd been laying on Marco. Marco frowns, his body suddenly cold from the absence of the weight on top of him.

"Jean, are you a vampire?" He has to ask. It seems the polite thing to do.

Jean's face becomes an afterschool special in fast forward. He freezes for a few seconds, gets nervous, gets _scared_ then sad, resigned, and finally his face bursts into a fake smile.

Marco doesn't need more confirmation than that.

"Marco, that's ridiculous. Are you drunk? You don't smell drunk." Jean replies with just a little too much enthusiasm, his voice an awkward hitch.

Marco actually gapes, covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh my god, you are." 

"What? No! Quit joking around, man." Jean just keeps denying it, a blush rising to his cheeks and ears. Vampires weren't supposed to have blood, right? But the lore was so different everywhere...

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" It seems like the most logical thing to ask first, of course. Jean's eyes actually bug out at the suggestion.

"I do _not_ sleep in a coffin, oh my god, Marco! Can't a guy be nocturnal without being accused of being a vampire?"

"Not when you call yourself 'nocturnal." Marco shakes his head, laughing. "Can you turn into a bat?" He even almost giggles, visualizing what a tiny, bat-Jean would look like. Squeaky and fluffy, no doubt.

"Are these seriously your biggest concerns? Whether I can turn into a bat or if I sleep in a casket?" Jean sounds almost hopeful, his nerves visually deflating. 

"Well, you never sleep over, so-- wait, so... are you?" Marco looks up to where Jean was standing. He seems almost paralyzed on the spot, body wound tight, eyes glued to the floor.

"I... yeah, I guess so. I mean-- I am, dammit. Yeah..." He brings a hand to his mouth, pulling up on his lip to reveal a pair of elongated incisors. Fangs. Somehow, Marco thinks they kind of suit him.

"You're, um. You're the first friend I've had in a long time. Since... since turning, technically. I didn't wanna ruin it." Jean admits, finally looking over at Marco again.

"Okay." Marco answers, smiling and walking over to take Jean's hand.

"Okay? That's it? You don't wanna ask me how it happened, or why I'm warm or--" Marco cuts him off, shaking his head and squeezing Jean's hand.

"That's okay. You can tell me later."

"But--"

"I do have one question though." Marco says with a hint of finality, and Jean freezes, anxiously expecting the worst.

Marco pauses. Jean waits.

And waits.

And _waits._

Marco doesn't normally have trouble putting his thoughts into words, but this...

"So?" Jean asks, becoming impatient.

"Uh, well, I was wondering... Does being aroused make your fangs longer? Is that why we can't kiss for too long?"

" _Marco!!_ " Jean all but wails, burying his head in his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"What? I'm honestly curious." Marco smirks. It's the dumbest expression he's had on all day. 

"I hate you, you jerk." Jean bites out, even as Marco wraps his arms around his waist, laughing.

In the end, Marco can't say he's surprised. Jean turns out to be a vampire, but he's basically still a huge loser. No surprise, really.


	2. Jean bites Marco and it's not a big deal (honest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might... write more in this universe, that's why I made it a verse but... So far I've got "how they met" and "how/if Jean would actually turn Marco" but both of these would be a lot less dumb and adorable comparatively, so if/when I write them, they'll be their own thing.
> 
> I'm so sorry who gave me the ability to write when all I do is write these two as idiots.

Jean sometimes thinks he is dreaming. Ever since realizing he wasn't dead, and would likely never die, he thinks maybe his not-life could just be a very long, long dream.

He's got Marco. That, like, has to be some kind of miracle. Marco's so sweet and he's cute and he makes all the blood in Jean's body rush to his head when he smiles. Jean doesn't even have a lot of blood anymore, that's the thing, but being with Marco he feels so... alive.

Plus Marco still wants to stay with him after finding out he's a vampire. Is he crazy? Does he have a fetish?

"I don't have a fetish, Jean." Marco laughs at the question, and Jean thinks anyone else would've probably been insulted. But not Marco.

"I just... I thought I was really good at hiding it, y'know?" Jean sighs, sitting down to join Marco on the couch. They're watching a dumb movie at Jean's apartment for once, and even though his walls and windows are dark, it's definitely not creepy. The mess is about what Marco would've expected.

And as for Marco, he's barely stopped laughing since he found out the truth. Maybe it's because Jean has barely stopped asking questions, even as they sit side by side, watching the intro credits for whatever action flick they picked.

"Aren't you curious? Afraid of me? Gonna tell anyone?" Jean's just nervous is all. No one's ever figured it out before this.

"No, no and no." Marco chuckles, poking Jean in the teeth (fangs) just to get his point across. Jean actually jumps back, hands instantly going to cover his mouth-- it's a habit. Somehow, that just makes Marco smile at him softly.

"You're really weird, Marco." Jean can't help saying it. He is.

"Funny _you're_ the one saying that," Marco rolls his eyes, coing down from the last of his laughter. "It's cute. Now, come on." He pats the spot on the couch beside him, beckoning Jean back to his side. They've watched plenty of movies together like this before. Jean's self control is _very_ good.

The movie, not so much.

Halfway through, Jean ends up falling asleep, head resting in Marco's lap while Marco plays with his hair. In what is certainly _not_ adorable (no, really,) Jean starts to drool onto Marco's jeans a little. Meanwhile, Marco's curious hands end up poking at his teeth again. Its no one's fault when Jean bites him.

"Ow." Marco squeaks, surprised by the sharpness of the bite more than any pain.

Jean on the other hand freaks the hell out.

"OH MY GOD MARCO I BIT YOU I'M SO SORRY--" Jean sits up, stands, and barrels over to the opposite side of the room, once again covering his mouth with his hands.

"Its okay, Jean. I know you didn't mean to, I'm the one who kept poking you." Marco tries his best to sound reassuring. The bite barely even drew blood but with the way Jean is acting you'd think he'd pierced a jugular.

"But!! But you could-- you could _turn_ and it would be my fault and I would've done it without even asking and then I'd never forgive myself!"

Marco's sighs, approaching Jean slowly, showing him the so-called wound. It had already stopped bleeding. "I doubt I'm gonna turn into a vampire from a nibble, Jean. That's all it was, see?"

Jean stops hyperventilating just long enough to take a look. "I can't even smell it..." he says with some relief.

"See? Its fine." Marco lets Jean further examine his hand, pulling back once he's satisfied. "I was only surprised cause it was so tiny. You give the tiniest nibbles in your sleep, Jean. Its really cute."

"Wh-wha- _what?_ Don't say embarrassing shit like that, Marco!"

Marco laughs, taking Jean's hand and pulling him back to the couch.

"Come on. I wanna find out if they catch the bad guy in the end."

"Of course they catch the bad guy, it's--" Jean scoffs, but the moment he sees the way Marco's eyes just _glisten_ at the thought of this dumb movie, he loses heart. "Alright, fine. Catch me up, will ya? Did the dude's girl get kidnapped or what?"

Marco smiles like he won the lottery. Twice. As he goes on in vivid detail, explaining the events of the movie Jean's totally-not-dead heart flip flops in his chest.

He must be dreaming to have it this good. He definitely never wants to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine... drew fanart... already... I'm sorry...
> 
> http://draaagon.tumblr.com/post/57104429395/i-drew-the-thing-for-uuu-sorry-about-the-clothes


End file.
